


The Midas Touch

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Massage, Sock Fetish, Sockjob, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: While out running errands for Alexa, you make a quick stop to the apartment of Mandy Rose. Pretty soon you find yourself under her heel.
Relationships: Mandy Rose/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Midas Touch

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone doing? Good? Great. I’m back at it again with a new short fic starring God’s Greatest Creation, Mandy Rose.  
> As always I appreciate your lovely comments and suggestions, and thank you very much for reading my stories.
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands and have fun ;)

You wondered to yourself why it had to be you doing things like this. Running boring errands on your own while Alexa and Nikki were spending the day filming promotional material. This time, Alexa Bliss instructed you to return a pile of borrowed books she had received from one Mandy Rose.  
Since the shoot was scheduled only a short drive from her home city of New York, Alexa thought it’d be a good chance to return the reading materials now. Not by herself of course, but make you do it because you were trapped in a complex loop of servitude, both naughty and nice.  
You arrived at the apartment building and scanned the board of names and numbers at the doors. You punched in Mandy’s 3-digit code and waited while it rang. You had with you a reusable shopping bag with nearly a dozen novels stacked neatly inside.  
The ringing sound ended with a click and a chipper voice spoke out to you.   
“Oh heeyyyyy! I nearly missed you there. Come on up.”  
A buzzer sounded, signalling the front doors were open. You headed in and rode the elevator up a few floors and began checking each door for Mandy’s address. A door at the very end of the hall opened, a striking head of blonde hair leaning out. The figure waved a hand at you, it must be her.  
Mandy Rose met you at her door and held it open for you,  
“Oh it’s ok, I’m just here to drop these off for Alexa.” You extended your arm, holding the heavy bag out towards Rose.  
She giggled and responded,   
“You’re more than welcome to come in for a few minutes. I’m sure the champs aren’t waiting on you to head back so soon. She left the door open and returned inside the apartment. Well. She did have a point.

You stepped in and closed the door, setting the bag of books down near a front hall closet. Mandy had tucked away into her small kitchen, searching the fridge. She turned back to you,  
“Do you want anything to drink, hun? Oh and take a seat anywhere.” You walked through the kitchen towards her living room area, taking a moment to unabashedly check Mandy out from behind. You had long since given up your sorely lacking attempts to be a decent human being. She was barely dressed in comparison to you. Wearing a tight, tiny pink workout top and sports bra. Mandy’s body was far larger than it appeared at first glance. For as feminine and beautiful as she was, the Golden Goddess was equally stacked with muscles. Her shoulders and back wide with strength. You lowered your eyes to her slim, curvy waist and the skimpy black booty shorts that hugged up high on her waist, exposing most of her immense, thick cheeks. You felt your skin begin to get warm, continuing to stare. Further down you admired her intimidatingly powerful looking legs. Lastly you took a moment to look at her feet. Mandy wore a pair of little white socks that just came up to her ankles. The tiny amount of fabric clung tightly to every curve and bump. She stood up on her toes to reach something, giving you a view of her perfectly arched soles. The ends of the socks stretched by her extending digits became easier to see through, revealing a faint glimpse of her red painted nails. You pulled your gaze away and sat on the living room couch, becoming aware of your growing bulge between your legs. You adjusted yourself to better disguise your perversion before Mandy entered the room. She sat across from you in a comfortable looking chair that wouldn’t seem out of place in the 1980’s. Mandy sighed and put her feet up on the glass coffee table.  
The two of you made small talk, her asking a lot about you and where you’re from. You bashfully explained your relationship with Alexa, of course neglecting to mention the sexual torture and servitude bits. All the while you kept glancing back at Rose’s beautiful feet clothed in soft white fabric. Every movement or wiggle of her delicate toes sent your heart fluttering.   
After some time had passed, Mandy’s cellphone vibrated on the table. She excused herself, leaving the room as she began answering the phone. For the time being, you were sat alone in a relative strangers apartment. You eyed the door, wondering if it’d be a good idea to just let yourself out. It felt a little awkward just sitting here. You decided to get up off the couch and make your way over to where you’d left your shoes on the doormat. Just then you heard Mandy’s voice and footsteps approach from another room. You caught the last bit of her side from the phone call.  
“Mhmm. I assure you it’s no trouble at all. Yep. We’re getting to know each other quite well. Alright. I’ll let him know. Bye Lex!”  
Mandy saw you about to sneak away and frowned. “Lexi just called and said they’re going to be stuck at the set for a few more hours. If you’ve got nowhere to be I was about to make dinner, you are totally welcome to stay and have as much as you like.”  
You tried to be polite, answering   
“You really don’t need to do that just for me. I can head out now that you’ve got your books back.”  
“No way. I can’t just let you go without at least saying thank you.”  
You were dazed momentarily looking into Mandy’s steely eyes. She was getting very close to you...too close actually. That’s when she leaned forward and her tender lips touched your cheek gracefully. A tiny kiss that left you more than a little confused.  
Mandy pulled away and covered her mouth with both hands.   
“Oh god. Oh-I uh...”  
You waited for her to collect her thoughts. Mandy continued to stammer through her words, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ve been so lonely and you seemed like a nice guy I just...forget it.”  
You immediately felt bad for her, it seemed like she was genuinely embarrassed about what she’d just done. You put a hand on her rugged shoulder and said  
“Hey. Don’t worry about it. Seriously, no harm done.” You smiled, hoping Mandy would respond with a smile of her own. She gave a weak attempt at one and turned away, heading back into her living room. You followed, watching as she sat down on the couch. Rose looked up at you.  
“You don’t have to stay. I’m sorry.”  
You ignored that and sat across from her on the couch.  
“Yeah I don’t have to, but you’re right. I’ve got time to kill. I’d like to hang out with you a little more, if you’d be alright with that.”  
Mandy was lying on the couch, her gorgeous legs outstretched. She curled up into one corner to give you some space. You sat beside Mandy and tried to pick up the conversation once more.   
After a while she seemed to relax a bit, stretching her legs out onto your lap.  
As the time passed you became more and more distracted by Mandy’s beautiful feet. You couldn’t help yourself as you continued to glance down at them. Lingering with your eyes while she stretched her toes under the soft fabric of her white ankle socks. Gently bopping one foot to a beat in her mind. You wished you could reach out and touch them, even for a moment.   
That’s when you decided to throw caution to the wind. Wait. What? Your mind did battle with itself, trying to stop yourself from doing something foolish but it was no use.  
You gently wrapped your hands around the Golden Goddess’ feet, placing your thumbs into her delicate soles and rubbing them in small circles.  
Mandy tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting you get a grip on her socked feet.  
“You give massages too? Alexa’s a lucky lady isn’t she?” Mandy sighed, flexing her feet in your hands, her smooth, shapely appendages felt warm and strong in your grasp. Rubbing your fingers and thumbs against the fabric of the socks was starting to get to you. You felt the expansion of your loins begin to fill your pants. You tried to adjust your position to avoid any unwanted intimate contact but you were too late. You felt an awkward rub as your jeans bulged under Mandy’s heels, inadvertently pressing your stiff manhood against her.  
Mandy’s eyes opened wide as she stared at you in surprise, she yanked her feet off of your lap and practically jumped off the couch.   
“Ohhhh my god!” She squealed, “Did you just get a fucking boner!?”  
You sank into yourself, lowering your head and putting your hands on the back of your neck. You felt your skin burning from embarrassment.  
“Wow. Just wow...” Mandy put her hands on her head for a moment, sweeping back her hair into a ponytail. She continued her insulting exclamations. “You seriously got a hard-on from touching my feet?! You’re disgusting. Pervert!”  
You moved to get off the couch, hoping you could just get out of here, but Mandy lifted a muscular leg and pressed her socked foot right into your bulging crotch.  
“Lucky for you...I happen to like perverts...” she grinned, her eyes shining with devious desire.  
You felt a surge or energy wash over your stiff cock as Mandy pushed her foot down against your thick protrusion. Your penis throbbed inside its confinement as Rose curled her toes, rubbing them against you. Then she quickly put her foot back on the floor and giggled.  
“Get on the floor.”  
You did as you were told, letting her take your seat on the couch. Mandy smiled, pulling down her lower lip with one finger.  
“Get those pants off. I want to see it...” she said in a deep, husky tone.   
You obeyed Rose’s command and unzipped your jeans, taking your belt off and sliding the pants down your legs. You sat back on the floor in your underwear, a wet spot forming at the tip of your long bulge.  
“Those too.” Mandy crossed her legs and angled a foot downs pointing at your underwear with her toes. Again you heeded her words and removed your last layer of defence, tossing them aside. You kept your knees together, hoping to avoid Mandy getting an embarrassing look between your legs, though inside you were trying to hold yourself together. It was really your lucky day. Mandy began to stroke the sole of one foot on your knees, coyly asking you “I thought you wanted to play along? Don’t you?”  
You nodded and spread your knees apart, exposing your throbbing loins to the blonde beauty.  
“Oohhh. There’s that filthy thing...” she moaned, her eyes glued to your aching hard-on as you leaked precum like a faucet. She brought the ball of her right foot up to the swollen head of your cock and started to rub it in small circles. The tickling sensation of fabric and little cotton pillings caressed your sensitive glans. You let out a few gasps as Mandy’s gorgeous foot continued to trace a circle on the top of your engorged penis, before she pushed down, pressing your cock gently into the floor. She then began to slowly stroke your shaft from top to bottom with the underside of her foot, her soft socks gliding across your stiffness. You felt your member pulse and throb beneath her foot, leaking more and more precum until the heel of Mandy‘s sock became damp and sticky with your lubricant.  
Rose then without warning lifted her foot and let your cock spring back up, wobbling gently between your thighs. She stood up, and turned to walk away. Just leaving you sat in front of the couch with your painfully teased penis throbbing in the air. But then she returned a moment later, barefooted. You admired her well sculpted feet as she walked back to the couch. Perfectly smooth, gorgeous, tanned skin just like the rest of her immaculate body. Flawless arches and perfect toes whose nails were painted a vibrant rose red. Mandy sat once again on the couch, her feet in front of you. But this time there was something in her hand, a pair of dark grey socks with blue fabric covering the heels, toes and making three rings around the cuff. You stared as Rose began to raise one foot up, tucking her beautiful toes into the sock. Tantalizingly pulling the fabric over her ankle and all the way up her lower leg, stopping just below the knee. Her foot fit snugly, hugged close by the nearly velvety smooth polyester. Not a single mote of lint or a fabric pill to be found. The sock looked brand new. You continued to gawk as Mandy did the same with her other foot, tugging her knee-high socks on smoothly, as you watched with increasing arousal.   
After some posing, letting you admire her now cloaked feet, the Golden Goddess began to slide her left foot between your legs while her right lifted up and pressed flatly against your chest. Mandy stroked her right foot up and down over your heart, the immaculate softness of the fabric blended perfectly with feeling the strong yet feminine structure of her admirable feet. Down below, the toes on Mandy’s left foot found their way to your testicles, lifting and toying with each one. You held back a moan as Rose pressed her softly swathed toes into your tender balls, wiggling and curling each toe. Your testicles were massaged and rolled around under Mandy’s flexing toes against the hardwood floor. It felt incredible, your cock somehow got even harder than it already was. The foot on your chest began to sweep higher and higher until she lifted it up to your face. Mandy let her foot hover in front of your face before pushing her entire foot into your face. She swabbed back lueand forth across your face then removed her foot and brought her big toe to your lips. You kissed the tip of Mandy’s toe, fabric caressed your lips in return. It was so smooth and kind, you couldn’t help but go back for more. You kissed at it again and again until you had parted your lips and began to let Mandy slide her big toe into your mouth. The blue toe of her sock becoming darker and wet as your tongue prodded at it. You couldn’t believe you had Mandy Rose’s foot in your mouth. You were so lost in the taste and smell of her fresh and clean socks that you’d become distracted from her other foot kneading your heavy testicles like dough. You groaned, desperately reaching your hand towards your erection.   
“Ah ah ah.” Mandy scolded, squishing your balls against the floor with her foot.  
You jolted and sucked in a pained breath.  
She continued rubbing and toying with your jewels under her left foot, bringing her right foot out of your mouth and down between your legs beside its twin.   
She spoke like a teacher giving out an assignment, “Keep your hands off. I’m going to make you cum just with my feet and socks. How else is a sick freak like you supposed to get his rocks off?”  
Those rocks were currently being trampled under the ball of Mandy’s foot, which she twisted side to side. The fabric tickling your nut sack, and providing no cushion whatsoever to your defenceless balls. It felt like they were changing shape beneath the vice like pressure.  
Rose at last released your aching testicles and swiftly took hold of your throbbing penis between the toes of both feet.  
“Try to hold on as long as you like...I’m still going to drain those big balls.” She breathed.  
You gasped as she began to slowly stroke your stiff manhood up and down with her socked toes, rubbing the fabric against you intimately. Mandy had a firm grasp on your hard shaft, rubbing the entire length of you with her soft socks and feet. She slid her feet forward and brought her heels and toes together, trapping your penis between her luscious arches. She began to stroke faster, up and down on your dick over and over. Mandy’s lips hung open as she stared down at your perverted cock throbbing as she fucked you with her feet.   
You couldn’t maintain a straight face, beginning to moan as your whole body began to tingle with pleasure. You kept your eyes glued to the sight of Mandy Rose’s socked feet pumping up and down on your hard penis. You felt yourself being brought closer and closer to the edge, but you wanted to hold back. You didn’t want to let the feeling of such a perfect sockjob to stop now.   
You closed your eyes, trying to maintain a lid on your level of pleasure, until God’s Greatest Creation spoke to you again.  
“Ooh...are you about to cum...? I can see it on your face you dirty perv. You’re gonna cum all because of my feet? Do it. Prove to me you’re a freak...”  
Mandy began to lick her lips, waiting for you to unleash what she’d been waiting for. You felt a familiar twinge come from your swollen balls and travel up your shaft. You couldn’t stop it any longer. Your cock pulsed between Mandy’s sexy arches as you shot your first rope of thick semen all over her hardwood floor.  
“Oh my god!” Mandy moaned, watching your massive load splatter on the ground. She continued to rub her soft socks against your dick as another stream of your orgasm was fired out of your balls, landing with another wet splat. Your head began to spin as the feeling of Rose’s feet stroking your long rod combined with orgasming overwhelmed you. Shot after shot, your explosive orgasm felt like it would never end. Drops of your love began to run down your shaft and were mopped up by Mandy’s gentle tube socks.  
Finally you were empty, completely drained and all due to the feet of Mandy Rose. You lay down on your back, taking a minute or two to recover. Mandy removed her now moist and sticky socks from your penis and stood up, she sauntered over towards your shoulders and lifted a foot up over your face.  
“Say thank you.” She cooed.  
You lifted your head up and kissed her toes, then around the side of her foot, and under the ball, and her arch, followed by her heel, then her ankle. You kissed every inch of her socked foot, being sure to say   
“Thank you, Mandy...” when it was all finished.   
“I hope you’re going to clean your mess up before you go.” She said, looking over at the puddle of your sperm collecting on her floor.  
She began to walk away to her bedroom, being sure to let you hear her add, “I should borrow more things from Alexa, huh?”


End file.
